


Happy Dream

by technoeNaruto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoeNaruto/pseuds/technoeNaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has a nice dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Dream

He has me pinned; I can feel my heart thumping against my chest. He rips my shirt and kisses me deeply. I try to push him off but he just tightens his grip, putting a knee against my chest. I can’t think straight with him on me or with him in general. One minute he’s trying to kill me and the next he has me pinned to the ground and is kissing me. I feel the blood rush to my head as he bites my neck. I hold my breath waiting for the fangs to puncture my skin, but they never come. Spike just puts his lips to mine again, lightly biting my lip which elicits a moan. I can feel the smile come across his face on my lips. His tongue traces against my lips asking for entrance which I quickly give to him. No sooner do I give him permission do I feel his tongue plunged into my mouth hungrily. He releases his grip on me moving his knee off of my chest. Spike straddles me as I remove his shirt, now hungry with desire. I want more. I need more. And just as I was about to receive, my alarm suddenly goes off. I turn and push the off button on the clock with a groan. 

“Good morning B.” I turn to look at her. 

“Good morning Faith.” I say with a small smile. She smiles back at me then pulls me in for a gently yet passionate kiss. 

“You moaned in you sleep B. Were you having a sexy dream I should know about?” She says with a smirk as we release from the kiss. 

“I uh, maybe had a tiny little dream about when I used to sleep with Spike.” I say, searching her eyes for a reaction. Faith just chuckles while putting an arm around me. I let out the breathe I didn’t realize I was holding and say, “Babe you’re not mad?” 

She smirks at me “That was so long ago. I have no need to be jealous. I’m the one who won your heart and has been with you for 10 wonderful years. I love you, B.” My heart beat quickens. I can feel the buzz off of her as I push her on her back, pinning her arms above her head. 

“I love you too faith.” I say with a smile. 

“Someone’s revved up this morning.” She smiles up at me. 

“You have no idea.” I growl as I push are lips together hard and hungrily. This is a great way to start the day.


End file.
